iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age/Quotes
Quotes from Ice Age. :Disclaimer: Quotes from Ice Age are a copyright of 20th Century Fox. The users, editors, administrators, nor Wikia DO NOT claim ownership nor authorship of the contents on this page. The contents of this page are meant for reference purposes for this fan wiki only. Neither Ice Age Wiki nor Wikia, have any affiliation with 20th Century Fox, or its parent company, News Corp, in any way, shape, or form. Manfred the Woolly Mammoth *''Sid'' You're an embarrassment to nature, y'know that? *''Sid'' Oh, isn't there someone else you can annoy? Friends? Family? Poisonous reptiles? *''Sid'' Let's get something straight here. Okay? There is no "we". There never was a "we". In fact, without me, it wouldn't even be a "you"! *Hey, look at that. Dinner and a show. *''a Stonehenge-like structure'' Modern architecture. It'll never last. *''Sid and Diego'' There is no "us". Sid the Sloth *I don't know about you guys, but we are the weirdest herd I've ever seen. *Why?! Doesn't anyone love me?! Isn't there anyone who cares about Sid the Sloth?! *[Yelling to an animal whose dung he has stepped in] Hey, widebody, curb it next time! *Yeah but with my little stick in my highly evolved brain I shall create fire. Scrat the Saber-Toothed Squirrel *[repeated line] [Whenever he tries to get his acorn and a disaster strikes] Aaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Other quotes :Dab: If you weren't smart enough to plan ahead, then doom on you! :Other Dodos: chanting Doom on you! Doom on you! Doom on you! Doom on... :Dodo: Protect the melon! Tae-kwon-dodos, attack! :Dodo: The last melon! :Dodo: about a crater Now don't fall in. If you do, you will definitely... :Dodo: in Intruders. Intruders... oops. and falls into crater :Dodo: ...Burn and die. :Dodo: There goes our last female. Dialogue :Manfred: Sid Okay, you. Check for poop. :Sid: Hey, why am I'' the poop-checker? :'Manfred': Because returning the runt was YOUR idea, because you're small and insignificant, and because ''I'll pummel you if you don't. :pause :Sid: Why else? :Manfred: NOW, SID! :has been in a mud pool, and now has his neck stuck in Diego's mouth :Manfred: Guys, I thought we were in a hurry. And Diego, spit that out. You don't know where it's been. :Diego spits Sid out] :Sid: Boy! For a second there, I actually thought you were gonna eat me! :Diego: I don't eat junk food. :Sid: hanging onto Manfred's trunk You have beautiful eyes. :Manfred: Get off my face. :Manfred: Sid, the tiger found a short cut. :Sid: No thanks. I choose life. :Diego: Then I suggest you take the short cut. :Sid: Are you threatening me? :Diego: MOVE, SLOTH! :and a shelf of ice above them starts to crumble :Sid: Diego's head Way to go, tiger. :Diego: Um... That pink think thing is mine. :Sid: to climb up to the humans' campsite Uh, no. Actually that pink thing belongs to us. down on his head :Diego: Us? You two are a bit of an odd couple. :Manfred: There is no "us"! :Diego: the baby I see. Can't have one of your own, so you wanna adopt. :and the baby are having a fight :Manfred: Don't make me reach back there! :Sid: But he started it! :Manfred: I don't care who started it, I'll finish it! :Sid: From now on, you'll have to refer to me as "Sid, Lord of the Flame"! :Manfred: Hey, Lord of the Flame, your tail's on fire. :Sid: From now on I'm gonna call you "Diego... :Diego: "...Lord Of Touch-Me-And-You're-Dead". :leaves the baby after saving it from the river :Sid: Hey, Manny. Aren't you forgettin' somethin'? :Manfred: No. :Sid: But you just saved him. :Manfred: Yeah, well I'm still trying to get rid of the last thing I saved. :Manfred: Look, if either of you get across that sinkhole in front of you, you get the sloth. :Sid: That's right, you losers! You take one step and you're dead! :rock which bounces off the "sinkhole" instead of sinking :Sid: You were bluffing, huh? :Manfred: Yeah. Yeah, that was a bluff. :Diego: You don't know much about tracking, do you? :Sid: Hey, I'm a sloth. I see a tree, I eat a leaf, that's my tracking :Diego: You didn't miss them Humans by much. a stick It's still green; they left north two hours ago. :Sid: two twigs in his mouth, pretending he's Diego "It's still green; they left north two hours ago." :Sid: baby's been crying for hours I bet he's hungry. :Manfred: How about some milk? :Sid: Ooh, I'd love some! :Diego: Not you, the baby! :Sid: Well, I ain't exactly lactating right now, pal! :Diego: You're a little low on the food chain to be mouthin' off, aren't ya...?! :Manfred: ENOUGH! echoing :Dodo 1: about crater Now don't fall in. If you do, you will definitely... :Dodo 2: in Intruders! Intruders... oops! and falls into crater :Dodo 1: ...burn and die. :Manfred: to One melon that a Dodo took Hey can we have our melon back? Junior's hungry and uh. :Dodo 1: in and jumps on three melons No way! This is our private stockpile for the Ice Age! Sub-arctic temperatures will force us underground for a billion, billion years! :Manfred: So you got three melons? :Diego: Its nose is dry. :Sid: That means there's something wrong with it. :Diego: Someone should lick it, just in case. :Sid: I'll do it. :Manfred: Hey, he's wearing one of those baby thingies. :Sid: So? :Manfred: So, if he poops, where does it go? :Sid: pause Humans are disgusting. :Sid: Diego leaps over a river of lava Wow, I wish I could jump like that. :Manfred: Wish granted! him through the air and bumps into a bark wall :Diego: Come on, go faster! :Manfred: Have you noticed the river of lava? :Diego: The baby, please. I was returning him to his herd. :Sid: Oh yeah, nice try, bucktooth... :Diego: You calling me a liar? :Sid: I didn't say that. :Diego: You were thinking it. :Sid: Manfred I don't like this cat. He reads minds. :Diego: Name's Diego, friend. :Manfred: Manfred. And I'm not your friend. :gang has just saved the baby and survived some dangerous slides...then crash into a ice wall :Diego: WHOA! HOO! YEAH! Who's up for round two?! Taglines *The Coolest Event In 16,000 Years. *Sub-Zero Heroes. *Licensed To Chill. *They Came. They Thawed. They Conquered. Sources *Wikiquote Category:Quotes